


Tell Me

by jazziemi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, I am going to hell, Lesbian Sex, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dom tharja/sub robin, don't look at me, i've never had sex before so i'm really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharja takes a late-night trip to her favorite tactician's tent, impure intentions in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

 

Sliding into Robin's tent, which she occupied by herself, the raven-haired woman crawled across the floor to the relaxed woman on her bedroll and trailed a black-painted fingertip down her cheek. Tharja licked her plump lips and bent down, pushing her full breasts against Robin's.

 

She's wanted the skillful tactician ever since she laid eyes on her among the sand and ruin. The focus in her eyes, every curve of her body underneath her cloak, the softness of her pure white hair. Every muscle in her body screamed for her, to touch her - mark her flesh for Tharja's greedy want, swallow her whole from the inside out.

 

Robin's long and dainty lashes fluttered, her hands sliding over the woman above her, over her waist. With her tent sealed shut, they were alone together. And at last, their lips sought each other with a fervor that all but consumed the both of them. The silkiness of Tharja's lips on hers made Robin let out a soft hum, her arms winding just a bit tighter around her lover's beautiful body.

 

" _Talk filth to me, Robin_ _._.." her hurried whisper breathing across Robin's moistened lips made her shiver, arching her back into Tharja. " _Make me wet...mm_..." Her tongue slid along the underside of the tactician's bottom lip, her hand traveling over Robin's right breast and giving it a squeeze.

 

"I...ohh, _Tharja_ …!" She couldn't. She couldn't say dirty things. She didn't know how to. But that dull ache between her legs grew worse as the Pelagian woman above her coyly slid her knee in between Robin's legs, rubbing her wetted smalls. She knew Tharja would not relinquish herself to pleasure until her needs were met first. "Tharja...k-keep doing...mmm--!"

 

Dark hair falling over her shoulder, the dark mage slipped a slender hand down the front of Robin's panties and caressed her heat teasingly while her lips pressed languidly against her lover's jaw. "You can do better..." Tharja hissed, biting Robin's earlobe. " _Tell me who you want ._ "

 

" _Tharja_..." The snowy-haired maiden moaned behind her teeth. Her head fell against her pillow, eyes squeezing shut with her legs. Making a sound of disapproval, Tharja removed her hand from Robin's sweltering heat and placed a hand on either knee and spread her legs apart.  "A-Ah! Th-Tharja!" she squeaked in surprise.

 

"Not good enough." She narrowed her eyes down at the Tactician. "Tell me who you want to fuck you." Dark amber eyes, consumed in lust, traversed the pale-haired woman's scantily clothed body. She had told Robin in advance she was coming to her tonight, so Robin made sure she was ready - all clothing save for her underwear and a sheer nightgown. " _**Tell me** who you want to cast the hex of painful lust over you . _ "

 

Tharja's nails dug into Robin's thighs, spreading her legs wider. A surprised gasp caught in the topped woman's throat at the odd twist of pleasure and pain rippled down her nerves. By now, the mage was peeling herself free of her cape, her gold jewelry and leaned over Robin to press her teeth to the woman’s jawline once more. Gasping, the tactical expert was at a complete loss for words. Wanton moans were the only thing she could even manage, having never been this pleasured in...well, ever since she could remember. Gods, how she loved this twisted little mage and how lithe her movement on her body were.

 

Knowing she probably won’t get much a response out of her lover, Tharja bit into Robin’s neck and begun to suck. A small bruise formed underneath the pressure of her teeth and her tongue emerged to calm the pain, making the blemish stand out more against Robin’s pale skin. Her hand once again found her pussy, rubbing her through the fabric of her smalls as she continued to create hickey after hickey all over Robin’s skin down to the middle of her breasts. “ _Speak_ .” Tharja commanded harshly against her breast, her free hand sliding down Robin’s bra to reveal her left nipple. “ _Speak only my name, scream it so everyone will know who you belong to_.”

 

“Th-Tharja!” Robin moaned, bucking her hips against the dark-haired mage’s nimble fingers as she suckled on her freed breast. With her mouth full of Robin’s plush flesh, a needy moan of her own vibrated against her wet skin; oh, she _loved_ that strain in her voice. Tharja could feel herself getting wet on just her voice alone - she needed friction, now . She straddled one of Robin’s legs and begun to grind, moaning a little louder against the woman underneath her. “O-oh...oh, _Tharja_ …! Ah, mm…!”

 

This was going nowhere. She was impatient, she needed the both of them rid of clothes and fucking right this instant. Pulling herself away from Robin’s tit, saliva dripping from her plump bottom lip, and pulled her own bra off and tossing it haphazardly off to the side. After freeing herself, she leaned forward over Robin once more with her breasts hanging close to her bed partner’s face - rosy buds ripe for the plucking. Taking initiative for the first time in the night, Robin cupped one of Tharja’s breasts and enclosed her mouth around the opposite nipple. This time, it was the other woman’s turn to moan. “Ahgnn...Robin, mm...that’s it...suck me more...yes…!”

 

Tharja twisted her fingers into Robin’s hair, pulling on her locks to entice a moan from under her. A free hand from Robin slid around to the dark-haired woman’s buttock and squeezed once before sliding her panties and sheer stockings down her long, toned legs. Both were bare, save for Robin’s half-on brassiere, and panting for each other with pussy’s dripping with their need.

 

A tug at her hair and Robin released Tharja’s breast from her grasp, then met a pair of hungry lips with her own - slow, consuming, drinking in each others lust with the steady rock of their hips against each other. Tharja broke their deep and sensual kiss to kiss her way down her lover’s body, across her breast bone, passed her navel, down to her folds below. Shoving her greedy tongue inside Robin, she begun to lap her dripping pussy up like a thirsty dog to a water bowl. A loud moan threw the platinum blonde woman’s head back against the sheets and her fingers twisted into Tharja’s dark hair, pulling harshly. “O-oh…! Oh, _yes_ …! Tharja, y-yes…!”

 

That roughness, the way she mercilessly pulled her hair, Tharja groaned into Robin’s pussy and pulled herself away much to her partner’s dismay. Wondering why she stopped, all Robin could manage was a soft whimper of protest. A cat-like grin curled Tharja’s lips as she crawled back up her body, a nail tracing the side of her body. Leaning into her ear, she whispered: “ _This is for not obeying my wishes_.” And slid off of her dumbstruck lover with a final kiss and laid down beside her, settling down to sleep.

  
_Gods damn her_ , Robin cursed and slung her arm over her eyes, groaning in frustration.  

**Author's Note:**

> CONTINUES SINNING AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT


End file.
